


Visit from Santa

by Sa1989



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23040034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/pseuds/Sa1989
Summary: Santa pays a visit to seb
Kudos: 3





	Visit from Santa

I look in the mirror to check my disguise one last time before picking up my sack of presents and heading towards the park. I can't believe that my mum came up with this idea, it's perfect unless I get caught which I hope to hell I don't. As I pull up into the car park next to the park I spot Seb playing on the swings and my heart stops. He is so big now I can't believe how much I have missed. The day Rebecca, his mother stopped all contact between us was one of the worst days of my life, it was even worse then the day when I got the device papers in the mail. I take a deep breath and get out of the car and in a matter of seconds I have kids running up to my wanting my attention but there is only one child I care about but I know I have to play the part, so I put on my best santa voice and say "ho ho ho kids." The kids break into big grins and I remember back to when I still believed in Santa claus and that magic was real but that was a very long time ago before I learned that the world is a curl place and not everyone gets a fairytale ending, if I had gotten my fairytale ending then Robert and I would still be together and I wouldn't have been cut out of Seb's life. But because I am not related by blood, I have no legal right to be a part of his life. It take more than DNA to be a father but the court's only care about blood in these cases, not that after Seb was born and Rebecca was unable to take care of her son , it was me and Robert who raised him for 8 months. I was there for his first steps and I was the one who read bedtime stories to him, I was also the one who got up in the night to check on him. So how can they say I'm not his father, I am just as much as his father as Robert is. I take a deep breath and start handing out presents to the kids. After that and a big hug from Seb, I know that it's time for this to end so I say something about santa needing to get back to his workshop and rush to my car. As soon as I close the door, I breakdown into tears. I hate that my son will grow up without me and probably forget all about his daddy Aaron but I promise that if there is a day he needs me, I will be there in a second because he is my son no matter what biology says.


End file.
